jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Pandora
|} Vorlage:FS Hey Pandora, ich hab ein Problem mit der FS-Vorlage. Und zwar hab ich sie eben auf der Benutzerdiskussion von Kit verwendet. Das Problem war aber, dass ich den Benutzernamen anscheinend nicht richtig eingebunden hab. Nur ich hab keine Ahnung wie es richtig geht, denn auf der Beschreibungsseite der Vorlage steht nicht dergleichen. Ob du dir das kurz anschauen würdest? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 00:13, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Hm behoben, aber keine Ahnung, warums aufgetreten ist... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 00:20, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Bild Freyyr(Wookie).jpg Hallo Pandora, als ich durch den Dschungel des Internets gesurft bin und nach Bildern für Freyyr gesucht habe, habe ich mich wohl verklickt und habe ein Bild von Chorawwl hochgeladen (was es schon gibt). Fälschlicher Weise habe ich es dann noch Freyyr(Wookie).jpg genannt. Ich wollte dich bitten ob du jenes Bild löschen kannst. Gruß – [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 13:57, 30. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Und wieso sucht man im Internet nach Bildern? Da ist ja vorprogrammiert, dass man nacher was falsches hochlädt. Für sowas muss man auch niemand auf seiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen, dafür gibts extra die Vorlage:Löschantrag. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:20, 30. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Okay Pandora, :::danke ich füge mal den Löschantrag ein... --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 14:21, 30. Okt. 2010 (CEST) neue Seite hi (ich weiß nicht ob das der richtige Ort ist um meine Frage zu formulieren, wahrscheinlich habe ich die richtige Seite übersehen) TomTom hat eine Aktion gestartet wo man sich von SW Stimmen navigieren lassen kann. http://starwars.tomtom.com/voices/index-starwars.php?Lid=4&voice=darthvader , jetzt wollte ich wissen ob das genug mit SW zu tun hat um darüber einen Artikel zu schreiben. Gruß Darth Arlen 16:08, 13. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Wenn das vernünftig gemacht ist (also der Artikel), dann kann man das sicher machen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:02, 13. Dez. 2010 (CET) :: Ok dann werde ich dazu warscheinlich einen Artikel erstellen, eins noch, mir fällt kein wirklich guter Name ein und auf der Seite steht auch keiner weist du vllt was?? Dann antwortest du noch im Bull-rancor diskussion?? Gruß Darth Arlen 19:25, 13. Dez. 2010 (CET) Keks Wiki-Syntax-Fehler? Hi Pandora, ich habe mein Problem schon auf der Seite JP:Meldungen → Kommentare über die neue Wiki-Syntax geschildert, bis jetzt hat sich jedoch nichts getan. Und da du gerade online bist, könntest du dir das mal anschauen? Liebe Grüße und noch einen schönen Abend, Darth Hate 18:48, 12. Jan. 2011 (CET) Chat Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 17:44, 16. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Blubb. 12:43, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) Artikel Kano Ich habe gelesen, dass du geschrieben hast, dass mein Artikel über Sergeant Kano noch nicht genügend Inhalt enthält. Dort steht auch, dass der Artikel innerhalb von 24h gelöscht wird sollte der Artikel nicht verbessert werden. Dies war jedoch zum Glück noch nicht der Fall. Da ich noch jung bin und nicht genug Zeit und Erfahrung habe bitte ich dich den Artikel bitte noch nicht zu löschen. Ich habe das dazugehörige Spiel und werde den Artikel wahrscheinlich erst ein wenig später ergänzen. Ich bitte daher bite um Verständnis. --Julicus 19:54, 18. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Dann nimm ihn doch UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:02, 18. Jan. 2011 (CET) LA Hi Pando, sorry, dass du jetzt doppelte Arbeit hattest, aber mein PC war etwas langsam mit dem abspeichern des LAs. Reingestellt habe ich ihn aber sofort nach Sichtung. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 17:43, 20. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Hmm... Dabei sollte aber egtl eine Fehlermeldung kommen... ::Du meinst so etwas wie Warnung:BK ? Nein, kam nicht. Wahrscheinlich habe ich den Artikel angeklickt, meine Signatur darunter gesetzt, du hast ihn in der Zwischenzeit gelöscht und abgespeichert, und ich habe mit einer Pause später gespeichert. Das ist aber schon zum dritten Mal passiert. Ich wollte mich außerdem nur entschuldigen, falls du perplex vor deinem Rechner sitzt und dir denkst: -.- Was macht denn der Hate dar. Erstellt einen Artikel, der eindeutig Spam warn neu und schreibt Spam rein ;-). Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate :::Ja, genau in dem Moment sollte egtl eine Warnung kommen, dass der Artikel in der Zwischenzeit gelöscht wurde... Ich setzt das mal auf die Liste. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:44, 20. Jan. 2011 (CET) Wie macht man Order 66 Kekse? Obwohl du angegeben hast wo ich nachgucken sollte ("Wie mache ich XYZ"), habe ich nirgendwo gefunden wie man Order 66 Kekse macht, Gruß,Lord Bane 21:02, 25. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Okay hat sich erledigt. Tschuldigung fürs unnötige Verlängern deiner Diskussionsseite. Gruß,Lord Bane 21:02, 25. Jan. 2011 (CET) Wie kann man Bilder hochladen Hi, ich hab gesehen, dass ihr alle Bilder auf euren Benutzerseiten habt. Die müsst ihr irgendwie hochgeladen haben. Wie geht das? Saesee Tiin 20:00, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Schau doch mal im Autorenportal (linke Liste) unter FAQ. Rorret Disku 20:03, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Danke dir. Saesee Tiin 20:04, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) Interwiki Hello, I need to correct the interwiki link to Polish encyclopedia on the article about Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik but I see than it's blocked. If you can edit that site due to your administrator status, I ask you for doing it. The correct interwiki link is pl:Sojusz dla przywrócenia Republiki. Kasa 22:16, 28. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Done by Nahdar. Rorret Disku 22:57, 28. Jan. 2011 (CET) Archiv-Diskussion Hi Pandora, danke, dass du es ergänzt hast. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Schönen Sonntag noch. Gruß, Darth Hate 12:27, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Deshalb steht ja in den Richtlinien, dass der letzte archivierte Beitrag egtl sieben Tage alt sein sollte (oder zumindest die Diskussion vollständig abgeschlossen). Ansonsten vergisst man sowas schnell... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 12:30, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Im Gegensatz zu dir kenne ich leider nicht die kompletten Richtlinien auswendig ;-). Aber die Disku ist ja jetzt abgeschlossen und ich werde es für die Zukunft beachten...Gruß, Darth Hate 12:32, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) Sonderzeichen in Dateinamen Hey Pandora, ich wollte dich als Software-Experten nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Dateinamen mit Sonderzeichen im Seitentitel falsch angezeigt werden. Nachdem ich zwei dieser Dateien verschoben hab und dachte es wären Einzelfälle, entdeckte ich noch mehr. Naja, deshalb bin ich dann auf deiner Diskussion gelandet. Beispielsweise wurde bis vor der Verschiebung die Datei Datei:Opress vs. Kenobi und Skywalker.jpg als Datei:Opress vs. Kenobi '& amp;' Skywalker.jpg angezeigt. Da das recht blöd aussieht, wollte ich nur fragen, ob man das beheben kann. Viele Grüße, GAR QDB 02:31, 14. Feb. 2011 (CET) "Rot-Link"-Artikel Hallo Pandora, Jepp, ich bin einer von den Neulingen, den Jünglingen o. Ä., weshalb ich entsprechend hiermit vorsorglich um Nachsicht und Verständnis bitte, falls ich die entsprechende Portal-, Artikel- oder Hilfe-Seite übersehen haben sollte! (Mir brennen inzwischen die Augen vom Suchen und aus dem, was ich gefunden habe, bin ich nicht recht schlau geworden!). Daher also meine Fragen: Mir war aufgefallen gewesen, dass es unter "Gewünschte Artikel" einen "Rot-Link"-Eintrag zu Crado gibt, wozu ich gerne etwas verfassen würde. Wenn man dem "Rot-Link" folgt, erhält man eine Kurz-Übersicht aus dem Lösch- und Verschiebungs-Logbuch, aus deren Einträgen ich jedoch nicht schlau werde, weil ich sie nicht finden kann. Darüber hinaus findet sich unter Pandora→Sonstiges Gedöns→Listen→Jedi-Chroniken-Liste ein Eintrag dazu, dass Ben Kenobi vorgemerkt hat, einen Artikel zu Crado zu schreiben. Also: #Aus welchen Gründen war der zweite "Crado"-Artikel am 19. Jan. 2010 von Dir gelöscht worden (falls das Deiner Ansicht nach noch von Belang ist!!!)? #Und kannst Du mir sagen, ob die Inaussichtstellung des "Crado"-Artikels durch Ben Kenobi noch aktuell ist oder soll ich ihn selbst daraufhin ansprechen? Jaxun Cal-Dvorrn 18:06, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Erstmal wäre es schön, wenn du Diskussionsbeiträge nicht so unnötig formatierst. Es reicht, wenn man das ganz normal schreibt, entweder es wird gelesen, oder nicht. Wenn jeder zweite Satz entweder kursiv oder fett ist, geht das Ziel von diesen Markierungen verloren, nämlich das Wichtiges dadurch hervorgehoben wird. Wenn Artikel mit einer solchen Begründung gelöscht wurden, kannst du einfach davon ausgehen, dass da nur ein Haufen Müll stand. Generell sind die Listen nur zum Zeigen da, wer diesen Artikel gerne schreiben würde. Reservierungen an sich sind das eigentlich nicht. Wenn sich Ben den Artikel allerdings vorgemerkt hat, dann wage ich vorsichtig zu bezweifeln das der für dich als Neuling geeignet ist, weil er sich normalerweise die Artikel raus sucht, die über Haupt- oder wichtige Charaktere berichten und damit meist länger und komplizierter zu schreiben sind. Da ich aber von den Comics keine Ahnung hab, ist das nur Vermutung, also solltest du ihn am Besten selber darauf ansprechen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:21, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Ok, klasse, danke für die Hinweise. Das mit der Formatierung werde ich beherzigen (Spart Zeit. Ich hatte es nur gemacht, weil das soviel Text geworden war und um es übersichticher zu gestalten!) -Wahrscheinlich hast Du Recht, dass ein solcher Artikel vielleicht etwas schwierig für mich wäre, wenn gleich mir einiges dazu einfallen würde, was ich über Crado schreiben kann. Aber ich spreche Ben Kenobi an! -Danke nochmal für Deine Hilfe und Geduld! Jaxun Cal-Dvorrn 19:01, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET) Falsche Löschung Du hast eben im Eifer des Verschiebens und Löschens den Artikel Laa (Tier) gelöscht, obwohl ich doch annehme, dass du eigentlich den Verschiebe-Rest Laa (Schuppenfisch) löschen wolltest. Daher würde ich dich bitten, den Artikel wiederherzustellen und die WL zu löschen. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:33, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Mist... Danke fürs Aufpassen... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 13:01, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) Cover Ich dachte bei den Covern hat das deutsche mehr Vorrang, Gruß--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 13:04, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Dachet ich auch--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 13:06, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Achso, das war das Deutsche? Bilder werden aber nicht durch andere Bilder überschrieben. Das sollte dann wenn unter neuem Namen hochgeladen werden und das englische in eine Covergallerie. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 13:07, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Achso--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 13:08, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Okay--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 13:09, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) Chat Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 15:17, 26. Mär. 2011 (CET) Star Wars Republic Commando Ihr Kommentar: "config dateien sind keinesfalls veraltet..." Die Wahrheit: Ich meinte nur, die Programmierung ist veraltet was es ermöglicht die Configs zu bearbeiten. D.h. die Verschlüsselungsmethode ist veraltet und leicht zu umgehen. Nun verstanden? Ist nicht so schwer. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.86.93 (Diskussion) 13:04, 30. Mär. 2011) :Und wieso sind plaintext-configs veraltet? Die Verschlüsselungsmethode ist keineswegs veraltet, es wird lediglich keine verwendet (wie bei Myriaden anderer Software auch). Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:26, 30. Mär. 2011 (CEST) Schlacht von Dac Hi Pando, trotz deiner Box, aber wegen GARs Kommentar von heute Morgen, melde ich mich mal bei dir bezüglich meiner Verschiebung. Ich denke durchaus, dass die Verschiebung legitim und sinnvoll ist, da der Planetenartikel sowie alle dazugehörigen Artikel/ Kats verschoben wurden und es des Weiteren auch die BKS: Schlacht von Dac (137 NSY) schon gibt. Doch bevor ich etwas verschiebe und es dann einfach wieder rückgängig gemacht wird, wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich die Schlachtenartikel verschieben darf? Liebe Grüße und einen schönen Tag noch, Darth Hate 14:05, 31. Mär. 2011 (CEST) :Hä? was? Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:09, 31. Mär. 2011 (CEST) ::Siehe meine Verschiebung von der BKS: Schlacht von Mon Calamari in Schlacht von DAC und deren Artikel, die weiterhin Schlacht von Mon Calamri heißen, aber eigentlich auch verschoben werden sollten. Und mein Anfangskommentar bezog sich auf deine Box am Anfang deiner Disku-Seite und die Disku zwischen mir und GAR, in der er mich darauf hinwies, dass ich zuerst fragen soll und dann handeln. Tut mir leid, dass du mich nicht verstanden hast. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 14:14, 31. Mär. 2011 (CEST) :::Glaubst du jetzt wirklich, dass ich in den hunderten von Edits und Verschiebungen suche? Wenn du mir einen Link gibts, schau ichs mir gern mal an, aber ich hab weder die Zeit, noch die Lust hier lang zu Suchen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 01:14, 1. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::::Meine Güte, kein Grund mich so anzufahren: Hier bitte schön: Schlacht von Mon Calamari (die ehemalige BKS) und Schlacht von Dac (meine Verschiebung). Es geht um die Schlachtartikel bei der neuen BKS. Die heißen nämlich alle noch Schlacht von Mon Calamari. Für die wollte ich von dir eine Erlaubnis bekommen, sie zu verschieben (mit der weiter oben genannten Begründung). Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 14:19, 1. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::::Ich verstehe nicht so ganz, was jetzt das Problem mit der Sache ist, wenn du ein Problem mit G4r hast, solltest du vielleicht lieber mit ihm, als mit mir darüber reden. Ich kenn mich mit dem Thema egtl kaum aus, deshalb will ich dazu egtl auch nichts sagen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 22:41, 1. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::::Ahhhh drücke ich mich so unklar aus?! Weißt du was...ich verschiebe jetzt einfach die Artikel und dann kannst du es ja immer noch rückgängig machen, sollte es falsch sein. mit GAR hat es übrigens nichts zu tun. Trotzdem danke. Schönen Abend noch. Gruß, Darth Hate 23:15, 1. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::::Und bevor es hier zu erneuten Missverständnissen kommt, mein Anfangskommentar (Ahhhh) war erstens nicht böse gemeint und zweitens eher auf mich bezogen. Gruß, Darth Hate 23:32, 1. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Star Wars (Videospiel) - Artikellöschung Alles in Butter. Mensch, das ist mir ja peinlich. Erst genau lesen sollte ich. Ich verbeuge mich zu Entschuldigung. Sry. :P Kümmer dich nicht weiter drum. Meister Fillies 09:35, 20. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Benutzerseite Darth Mytoo - Löschung Kleine Frage, warum wurde meine Benutzerseite offiziell gelöscht, wenn ich diese selbst schon gelehrt habe??? Darth Mytoo 22:03, 21. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Leeren ist nicht Löschen, wenn man eine Seite leert, existiert sie nach wie vor. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 01:39, 22. Apr. 2011 (CEST)